


Who Needs Breakfast When You Have Dick?

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Kevin is super sexy. Jamie is a pure baby. They be fuckin on the kitchen counter.
Relationships: Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Who Needs Breakfast When You Have Dick?

I woke up at around 9:30 and got out of bed. Kevin, my boyfriend, hadn't woken up yet, so I decided to make breakfast then come wake him up. I didn't feel like changing into anything, so I walked downstairs wearing just my boxers.

Within 5 minutes, I had eggs on the stove and bacon in the oven. I was so focused on cooking that I didn't hear my boyfriend enter the kitchen. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. "Mornin'," Kevin mumbled, kissing my neck. "Good morning Kev," I said as I turned my attention back to the eggs. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, leaning against the counter. "I slept well," I replied. "How about yourself?"

"I dreamt about you," he replied, winking at me. My eyes widened and I blushed. "I-Is that so?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. "You were grinding up on me, just begging for my cock. When I finally gave it to you, you rode it like a fucking pro. It was really hot." That did nothing to lessen my blush. In addition to that, I was now sporting a very uncomfortable hard-on which was very easy to see in my tight black boxers.

Kevin took the spatula out of my hand and set it to the side before turning off the stove. "It's been a fat minute since we fucked," said Kevin as he began leaving kisses on my neck. "It has," I answered, trying to suppress my moans. "Do you want to?" he asked. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to feel his large cock inside me. I turned to face him. It was at this moment that I noticed that he wasn't wearing anything. His naked body shone brightly in the morning light. I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling up and down the work of art before me.

He was perfect. He had a sculpted chest, washboard abs, a defined v-line leading down to two powerful legs, and between said legs was a nice thick 9-inch cock. Kevin was everything I could hope to be. He was strong, confident, and smart. I was only one of those things. I was far from strong and I had the build of your average twink. I was smart, but without any muscle, that didn't do much for me. I honestly don't know what Kevin sees in me.

Kevin tilted my chin up and pressed his soft lips to mine. I kissed back slowly and passionately. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and we began to explore the cavern. As time went by, the kiss grew more heated as we began to fight for dominance. My hands roamed Kevin's body as our erections rubbed together. It was perfect. I didn't even know he had pulled off my boxers until I saw them on the floor.

Kevin backed me up against the counter and got down on his knees. He took the tip of my cock in his mouth and twirled his tongue around the head. I moaned softly and gripped the edge of the counter tightly. Kevin took all of me in his mouth and began to suck me dry. My hands immediately flew to his head as I let forth another embarrassing moan. The feeling of his hot mouth around my cock made it almost impossible not to thrust into his mouth. Kevin began to play with my balls with one hand while the other one began to circle my entrance. Kevin had me under his spell once again and we weren't even at the fucking part. Kevin worked his mouth around my dick for a few more minutes before releasing it and standing back up.

"You ready?" he asked, licking his lips. I nodded. Kevin wrapped his arms around my legs and hoisted me up. He laid me down on the counter and lined his dick up with my waiting entrance. "It's going in," he warned. I nodded. I let out a gasp as he pushed his length inside of me. I was being stretched so much and I felt so full. It hurt so much, yet it felt so good. The pain eventually simmered down to a more tolerable level. "You can move," I told him. Kevin nodded and began to thrust into me slowly. "Go faster," I said. "I can take it." Kevin increased the speed of his thrusts and angled himself so that he hit my prostate every time. The room was full of grunts, moans, and the sound of skin slapping together. It was perfect.

My orgasm was nearing quickly. "Ke -Kevin, I'm gonna c-" I was cut off when my cum came shooting out of my cock and onto my stomach and chest. Instantaneously, Kevin came inside me with a loud grunt. He filled me up to the brim with his cream. When he finished, he pulled out and watched his cum leak out of my gaping hole. He licked his lips and got on his knees. I let out a soft moan when his tongue made contact with my asshole. He licked me clean as I stroked my hardening cock. After I came for the second time, Kevin licked the mess off of my chest and stomach then helped me off the counter when he was done. "Do you smell smoke?" he asked. My eyes widened. "MY BACON!!!!"


End file.
